lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaven
Gaven Perseus McCoy is a Human musician, singer-songwriter, and producer, serving as the frontman and lead guitarist in the immensely popular trio band Unity. He serves as a powerful warrior in the Neo Lookout Crew, which helps defend the universe from evil. He is the main RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Growing up in poverty on a simple smalltown conservative Earth, he relied on and practiced music to express his feelings and gigged in bands day and night to support himself and pay for college. He soon became the nucleus of the band Unity, a collaboration with Jace Kurns and Mikael Misobi, which slowly reached popularity across Earth, and later the universe, for their talent and skills in a diverse range of music, launching him into a full-time music career as a universally-renowned professional and classically-trained musician, considered a guitar virtuoso and master wordsmith. All this was achieved while making time to train and study martial arts and energy for his universe-saving career in the Neo Lookout Crew, which he believes fate led him to. He has formed a close relationship with Torin and Jericho, as well as a number of others. He became interested in the teachings of spiritual Planet Nokai, where he would meet his spirit partner Larane, and 'live in solace'. Gaven has since adopted the beliefs and customs of many spiritual beliefs, living an amicable lifestyle and promoting it through his music, becoming something of a symbol and representative to them, and has helped to kindle those interests popularly. Overview Character Though not too outgoing and ambitious, rather quiet, Gaven is quite confident in himself and very kind to others. He is hardworking and pays close attention to detail, wanting to do everything at his best ability. He expresses his feelings through writing songs and making music. Growing up in poverty in an orphanage, due to Earth's oppression under Kastair United, never being adopted, he worked hard to make a living and help support the other children at the orphanage (who he calls his siblings). His orphanage mother, Nanny Kana, raised and taught him household duties, work ethic, and morals. Sometimes Gaven can go in too far above his head, and get himself in bad situations, but he strategically thinks of a solution. He has an interest in history and superhero comics too. His closest relationships are with Jericho (who he would later discover is his half-brother) and Torin. Gaven keeps a journal that he records almost everything in, including training notes. He draws pictures when he is in a new strange location, which sometimes are useful and needed later. Gaven is able to learn to use things quickly and without being formally taught, as shown how he learned to control a spaceship by just examining it for a few minutes. He can adapt well and is an intelligent learner. One of his biggest goals it to get Knighted within the Empire. Gaven embodies and symbolizes the simple, impoverished Earthling of the post-Revolution era. Music He developed a love for music as an escape at a very young age. He describes his childhood as "all I had was depression, and an acoustic guitar". Writing poetry as a kid, he began writing songs at 16 and formed a band. Since then, he has gigged almost every day at nightclubs around Supreme City, and also works day jobs, just to make enough money to get by. Soon, he became bigger (with Unity) and reached much popularity around Earth. He studied advanced classical music theory to better his practice and composition, soon writing unparalleled and creative work renowned across Earth. He studied music under many masters across the universe, spanning genres appealing to many cultures, races, and people. Along with being a master of the guitar, and virtuoso of virtually any insrument he gets his hands on, he is an excellent melodist/harmonist and, as he did it more, it came easier to him to write about any situation. He kept the sound simple and clear (hated overproduction). Gaven ('the storyteller') is more simple and deep in both music and lyrics. He is a melodic and harmonic sound. His ability to convey emotion and feelings is unrivaled. He is also talented on a number of other instruments. As a very intuitive being committed to the artistic expression and to the authentic unfolding of music, Gaven's authenticity and self-renewal makes him explore the individuality of sound and the possibilities of how the sounding source can create a space that arises creatively and that in the same time allows the listener to momentarily adapt it – for the purpose of wellbeing and for the purpose of a shift. By traveling with the Neo Lookout Crew to thousands of planets and mystical places, Gaven finds himself in cultural serendipity while identifying himself as an Earthling. His music is therefore a reflection of many approaches--fusion of classical structure, technique, roots, characteristics of true craftsmanship – a variety of styles flowing into each other almost unnoticed and showing up as surprises in a harmonious structure of sound, reaching out differently in each performance, yet always in unique form and melody. Gaven's music is shaped by emotional expression and a wide range of audible elements that not only stem from various music genres but from the access to emotions itself. They weave the sparkle of joy into the music, the tension of challenges, the velocity of excitement, the gentleness of openheartedness, the grace of divine connection and the balance of the “I” at ease. It is found to be relatable and appealing to almost every race. Life in the immediate presence is therefore integrating itself technically and emotionally, acoustically and electronically, dynamically and most often silently. All these influences create a new soundtrack in each performance steadily raising the awareness for the transforming and powerful within the sound. Two opposites are the fields from where the music is formed. It is the underlying structure of “I know“ and the additional uniqueness of improvisation with the starting point of “I don’t know“. This particular approach of creating music encompasses both, the foundation and freedom in the same time. Thus, the soundspace unfolds according to the respective situation and allows the composition, variation and musical theme to appear with variety instead of repetition in the melodic line. The meaning of “meditative“ does not mean minimalistic or motionless in the musical happening, It rather means to create an access to the personal emotional biography, its focus and situative conditions. As different the listener’s state of mind can be, as dynamically different an Internal Flight can be experienced. Gaven's work is truly masterworks to be beholded and studied, and most importantly, listened to. Unity Unity would go on to become one of the most famous bands in history, with the equivalent of over 700 million records sold, on a number of planets and countless hits. It is responsible for bringing feelings of hope and meaning back to universal people who had lost their identity and forgot their meaning in the Post-Revolution era. Unity is also responsible for the revival and spark of interest in music in general. Neo Lookout Crew - Warrior When he became a co-founder of the Neo Lookout Crew, he had yet another job to work at and keep up with; training in advanced martial arts and achieving superhuman strength. Gaven already had an interest in martial arts, such as Kung Fu, and collected weapons such as Bo staffs (his favorite). He began reading much more, studying hundreds of styles, and training with other crew members, learning Ki, magic, and achieving enlightenment through unlocking Chakras. An interest in spiritualism, he studied under the Yogi Lokenath Rishi on Planet Nokai, becoming one of the most powerful warriors on Earth and fought supervillains to save the planet and the universe. He was a hardworker and thus caught up to his fellow warriors fast, despite not being naturally gifted for such power. As a warrior, he was much more assertive and aggressive, thinking quickly, and proved an effective leader (despite some mistakes here and there). Through Nokai, he met Larane, who he fell in love with and connected to spiritually--and would later discover they are spirit partners. Appearance Gaven adopts a style of his own, influenced by many of the cultures he finds interest in. Gaven, being very plain and casual, usually wears blue jeans and buttoned tucked-in shirts, sometimes boots. He has longish brown hair and mustache, growing his hair more as he became more popular and busy, but he usually kept it somewhat short. His martial arts, fighting, and warrior gear consists of a generic white gi coat, with a red belt with black undershirt and pants. Sometimes he only wears the pants and no shirt. He is quite short at only 5'10, and isn't very muscular due to not having warrior parents or good fighting genetics, but packs a lot. Biography Childhood On the snowy night of 15 January 1478, the door bell rang at Honorbell Orphanage in the south suburbs of Supreme City. Nanny Kana, the orphanage headmother, opened the door to discover only a strange-looking pod with a baby in it on the steps. She took the baby in, later naming him Gaven after a famous musician. Gaven grew up in the orphanage surrounded by many other younger children that he considered his brothers and sisters, as the older children got adopted. Gaven had a very good relationship with Nanny Kana and considers her his mother (calls her 'mum' as well), and was reluctant to getting adopted. As a child, Gaven loved to read comic books and play with action figures of heroes. He also read books about the Lookout Crew, who protected the universe hundreds of years ago. He had a deep interest in it. At a young age, he showed deep interest in music as well, and Nanny Kana bought him an acoustic guitar. He played it everyday all day after school. He formed and joined small bands around his block with the neighborhood kids. He began writing his own music and performing at the age of 16. Gaven didn't do very good in school and struggled academically. He was quiet in school and only had a few close friends. He did well in music class however, and didn't join Band until his senior year. In 1498, Gaven graduated high school and turned 18. Nanny Kana allowed him to still live at the orphanage but he'd have to pay monthly rent. Gaven got small jobs around town but his main source of income was playing in his local skiffle band, the Knights. His dream was to attend the Supreme City College of Music, but he couldn't afford it, and it would take a few years to build up funds. He carried his guitar everywhere, and busked at local clubs and parks. The orphanage he lived at was very poor, and the city was too cheap to fund it, so Gaven took it up to himself to support the orphanage, and saw all the kids along with Nanny Kana, who had no families, as precious. He lived at and supported the orphanage until he was 22, working all day and gigging at night, with little free time, just to get by. Eventually he would have to move on, but still visited and supported the orphanage occasionally. Meeting the Neo Lookout Crew - Fighting Taze (1500) Perhaps fate led the events that occurred on 9 January 1500. Gaven was in Supreme City Central Park with his band, The Knights, playing to a small audience. Suddenly tons of explosions began occurring in the sky, and people ran. The band kept trying to play but their audience ran off, followed by them, to a white building nearby. Suddenly a group of teenage warriors were on the ground, fighting a giant lizard monster. Energy blasts and lightning was zapping everywhere, destroying buildings and making craters. Gaven watched from behind a wall, and took notes, curiously. Suddenly one of the warriors, who looked like a cowboy, walked over to him, introducing himself as Jericho. The lizard's name was Taze, a villain. Jericho had talked to Gaven, warning him not to be there. When Taze was charging an extremely huge and powerful blast, the size of a moon, everyone (including Gaven) followed Jericho into the sewers. Taze launched his blast and it wiped the center of Supreme City off the face of the earth, reducing it to a desert. As they walked through the sewers, Jericho gave Gaven a ki horse to ride on, to catch up. In the sewers, everyone met the Oozers, strange octopus creatures who had junkyard shops. Jericho gave Gaven an energy rifle he had made, since he had made a ton of them. He taught him how to use it, and Gaven practiced on a trash can. A pack of mutant rats and a huge rat humanoid on a four wheeler, called King Rat, appeared. King Rat jumped everyone, but his mutant rats were killed and he was quickly defeated. Jericho found a secret passage and flew to the top of the sewers, everyone following him several hundreds of feet into the air. They left the sewers and landed on Kami's Lookout, which had been abandoned for years and was covered in moss and had cracks on the floor. Gaven said he would stay longer, as it was interesting. He had heard stories of The Lookout Crew when he was younger. Taze attacked everyone on the lookout and was still seemingly unbeatable. However, Jericho told everyone he found a slight weakness. He spotted a tiny crack in Taze's armor, which he told everyone to blast. Everyone did, but Taze's true power was unleashed and he became a huge giant after his armor (which was a power restraint) was destroyed. He lost control and was insane, going on a rampage. He punched the lookout, causing quakes. They found out energy attacks only made Taze stronger and bigger, and physical attacks did nothing to him. So, Ark turned into liquid and invaded Taze's body, trying to destroy him from the inside. Gaven shot with his energy rifle to propel Taze back so that he wouldn't explode near the lookout. Ark exploded, and Taze was destroyed and killed. Taze was defeated and all seemed well again. Most people went their separate ways, but Jericho and Gaven decided to stay and clean up the lookout. Jericho wanted it to be his new home. Jericho offered Luke a place in a new Lookout Crew, a "Neo Lookout Crew". Luke accepted. Kaya was also offered a place in the Neo Lookout Crew, and accepted. Gaven was sweeping up the goo, and Jericho was talking to people while sweeping as well. Taze's remains were brushed off of the lookout. Asura also offered to help clean up the lookout. Jericho tore away moss and ripped away vines. When Asura said that they should fix the lookout, Jericho said they would repair it as a new base of a new era. Gaven would use weapons for a while as he was very weak, however his potential of being a warrior was noticed by everyone else. He would provide good help to the Neo Lookout Crew, as a backman (he also provided music). His adventures inspired him to write many songs. Training with Jericho - Agents of Justice Gaven visited the Lookout with his rocket boots (which were hard to control without flying facefirst into a skyscraper) every few days when he had an hour of free time. He was gigging every day and super busy, making practicing his Ki and stuff hard. He visited the Lookout where Jericho lives and learned training techniques, such as meditation and Ki blasts. On 1 February 1500, Gaven entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Jericho to train for a year (a day outside). Inside, Gaven's true power blossomed, and his exceptional ability to use Ki surprised Jericho. Their friendship also grew. After coming out, Gaven and Jericho had long hair and beards, which they shaved. Now, Gaven was much more confident in himself and devoted more time to his training, now that he was juggling his music career and fighting career. On 10 February, Jericho brought Gaven to a secret base on an island near South City--headquarters of the Agents of Justice. Gaven met their leader, Antilles, and joined A.O.J. Agents do missions like stopping evil and trouble around Earth, for good pay. Gaven and Jericho's first mission was on Valentine's Day, when they stopped an giant evil warship of ninjas above West City, led by an evil Namekian, and destroyed the ship. They would participate in many more small missions to come around Earth. Growing musical status - Formation of Unity After 3 years of constant gigging, some of the Knights began getting lazy, not showing up to gigs, and abandoning their work. However, Gaven, Jace Kurns, Mikael Misobi, all singer-songwriters that formed the core of the band, still cared and continued on without the others, forming a three-piece set under their own name, known as Unity. Unity would be a progressive rock band, with influences from other planets and cultures, and Gaven as the main songwriter and lead guitarist. They officially formed on 13 March 1500, and began working on their first album. Their debut performance was that night at Culinary Medicine. By now, Gaven had acquired enough money to rent an apartment, buy a used car, and support himself better. Now that the Knights had split, he was not touring or gigging as much (Unity wouldn't until they finished work on their debut album), so he had more time to devote to his martial arts and energy training. Spar with Azazel Azazel walked into a restaurant in Supreme City on 6 March to grab a bite to eat, and Gaven happened to be performing there with the band. The band took a half hour break, and Gaven talked to Azazel about train sparring in Central Park, to which Azazel obliged. They went across the street to a large grassy field with trees and a lake. They charged at each other, using their quick movements and big energy attacks to demonstrate what they have learned. This was Gaven's first real spar. Using a powerful electric attack, Azazel pushed Gaven into the lake. However suddenly, a massive whale shot out of the lake into the sky, and Gaven was in its stomach. He stuck his head out the blowhole, but it got stuck. He made use of it by shooting ki attacks out of the whale's mouth, and controlling it in the sky. Whale crap and water got all over the city streets below. The whale collided with Azazel and wrecked into the lake, followed by Gaven flying out seconds later by himself. They continued fighting until Gaven was reminded the half-hour break was up, the shook hands, and returned to the restaurant, where Azazel conceived the idea of opening his own. Gaven performed a few times at Culinary Medicine, a restaurant opened by Azazel, where he met Dirt and Rick. On 8 March 1500, Gaven had finally gained enough money to rent an apartment he had his eye on for quite some while, just down the road from the orphanage. The apartment was small and on the ground floor of an apartment complex. Another attractive feature was the giant backyard field and trees, which he could use for training privately. There was a bigger field just outside the city he could fly to every day to train and spar with other NLC. Another feature, was it was right next to the giant apartment garage, full of boxes and cleaning stuff. Gaven asked permission to use this for jamming and practicing, and was granted, but only from Monday to Friday (weekends were cleaning time). Now, he just needed a car. Studying Energy, Improvement Gaven studied deep into martial arts, energy, esotericism, and physics in his spare time. He was very devoted to learning so he could be a better, more relevant member of the Neo Lookout Crew. He trained every second he could. He didn't want to feel useless or a burden who was behind everyone else. He rented many books and read books from old Lookout Crew members to find wisdom. He studied energy theory as well and learned some from Azazel, who attended Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts. It was very hard to do Neo Lookout Crew duties and musical duties (which were becoming more prevalent) concurrently, but he sufficed. He would commonly visit the Supreme City library to study, and began taking up the Bo staff as his main weapon. The Lookout Tournament - fighting Azazel again On 27 April 1500, Gaven was studying at the library when he was ready to train. After an incident involving Auron killing a man's dog for no reason on his property and refusing to leave, in which Zion X and Leohart were involved, they returned to the Lookout where they met up with Gaven. Soon, Kisuke, Auron, Arkonai, Jericho, Azazel, Luke, Riku, Karasu, and Votek were all met up on the Lookout just to hang out. What started as training turned into a small tournament, hosted by Zion. Everyone was matched up, Gaven with Azazel. He had been working hard, and wanted his training to pay off. The last fight of Round 1, Gaven and Azazel's fight lasted only 10 minutes. Though Gaven made efficient use of his Bo staff and lasted long, Azazel's superior use of magic and skill overcame him, and it ended when Gaven was burnt badly and knocked out by an undodgable lightning attack, leaving Azazel the winner. He would be knocked out the rest of the tournament. Dirt took him home shortly after, after Aza and Kuzon (aka Rusty Shackleford) helped heal him. This would tell Gaven he had much to learn. On 2 May 1500, Unity had their biggest gig yet, at the Starr Lieu Grand 5-Star Hotel and Resort in West City. This was their first major gig and had the highest attendence, of nearly 1000. They made damn good Zeni, which they used to buy better equipment and pay bills. A little bit after, on his way walking home, he got caught up in a street shooting where he met Dex. He would meet him later on that day as well.. United arc -saving Brother Martin, destroying Kastair United Gaven's biggest event yet with the other fighters, involved saving Brother Martin, famous activist, from being imprisoned on another planet because the government feared he would incite rebellion. In the process, they destroyed all the leaders of Kastair United, the massive political network that corruptly owned Earth and many galaxies for centuries. Gaven's true warriorship showed here, he proved to be effective. Learning Nexus Eye On 27 May 1500, Neki visited Gaven while he was on a Supreme-East City tour and challenged him to a guitar competition. Gaven reluctantly went along. Gaven went first playing a great skilled guitar solo, and Neki copied and made some changes using a technique known as Nexus Eye. He told Gaven and offered to teach him the technique, but it would be long and diffcult. Gaven, willing to learn anything, went ahead, though he disagreed with copying other people's moves, it could be useful in some situtations. Neki brought him and Leohart to Planet Nikdia where he taught them it before sending them back to Earth. Growing success with Unity - debut album As of June 1500, Unity had made a good keep and was gaining intensive popularity throughout not only Supreme City but surrounding areas. Unity continued to tour and perform at more top-notch places, in contrast to cheap bars and clubs, and earned much money. With this, their musical ability improved and their collaboration as a group blossomed. Their songwriting became more complex and they realized their individual talents. They left a hat in front of their stage for listeners to put cards in on ways to improve or music they like. Meanwhile, Gaven's friendship with Jace and Mikael became very strong and they did things a lot and considered each other brothers. After Kastair United was destroyed, Unity performed at Culinary Medicine to celebrate, where Yamato offered to help promote them across the universe. Things were starting to gain momentum. On 10 June 1500, Unity's debut album was released--'This is Unity'. Within days, it spread around much of Earth. Within months, Unity gained a cult following and was quite popular. They had a decent flow of income for more than just basic needs. They began a tour to promote the album, to all major cities, from June 25 to August 12, before beginning on their second album that would last several months. Three singles were released from the album; Tears on my Guitar, Someone's Calling, and You and I. On 10 July 1500, 'Someone's Calling' reached #1 on the EarthPop100 charts, where it stayed for weeks. Keepers of the Oasis.. Curse of Tchayk The War of Unification begins Significant tensions were rising in space politics, with the collapse of KU. There was a struggle to unify, especially the Great Empire. This all happened in the background of NLC-related events, and actually was quite important (or would be). Reaching the Top Unity's popularity continued to grow throughout Earth, now inevitable with their debut album. 'This is Unity' hit thousands of sales within months, promoted through their record label and tour performances (reaching a high attendance of up to 2,000 each). Jace continued to deal with most of the business but Gaven learned from him, as they began looking into management to organize their finances. On 13 July 1500, the debut album reached #1 on the EarthPop100 charts and remained there for 2 weeks. This skyrocketed Unity into the mainstream. They announced they would be performing at the LookoutCup later, their largest venue yet. Spar with Neki Gaven continued to train his [[Neo Nexus Eye|'Neo Nexus Eye]] ability Neki taught him, and was closer to unlocking Stage 2. Neki arrived at Gaven's apartment on 11 July 1500 for a spar session. After offering omelets, Neki IT'd him to a bare planet. They began fighting, Gaven making use of his speed and Bo. Neki's goal was to get him to unlock S2, and relied on Genesis and Divinity, powerful shielding techniques that overpowered Gaven. Persistent, Gaven kept returning after getting knocked away. After a powerful Ultimate Kamehameha clash, Gaven was blown across the planet and damaged. However, he then used a technique he had been working on. He formed a purple flame into a highly condensed energy ball, flicking it at Neki, causing massive damage. Neki offered Gaven to stop the fight or keep going. Gaven chose to end it, as he was worn out and clearly overpowered--however closer to unlocking Stage 2. They returned to Earth. LookoutCup! 1500 President Hanna Rune had finished planning and had the LookoutCup stadium ready for the first LCup in 395 years. It began on July 14th. Unity planned to perform on 15 July, along with a visit from Unipope Ravun XI and Emperor Emaod Zingro. An estimated 11 billion people showed up or watched the event. It was held in Lookout Stadium in Supreme City. Gaven registered, as did most of the Neo Lookout Crew, to attend the fighting tournament. Gaven was aware of his not devoting full time to train and perfect his techniques, as his ever-growing music career kept him busy. He was devoted to both, but needed to figure out an efficient training method, to make use of what time he has. He would definitely do this over the ensuing 3 years, and come back a much better and trained fighter, as well as more buff. July 14th - Round 1 - Gaven vs. American Booty (Kaya). In a long fight, Gaven and Kaya both tested their abilities. Neither of them had finisher moves, so it took a while to tire each other out. Gaven unlocked Neo Nexus Eye Stage 2 and made efficient technique use. After overcoming Kaya's ultimate punch technique, she conceded and Gaven won. After the match, Torin introduced his newly-developed Yoku Beans (engineered senzu), which Gaven was the first to try one, and it completely restored him. July 15th - Round 2 - Gaven vs. Moros. Originally thinking he would lose quickly, he was proven wrong after a several hour long battle with Moros. Here, Gaven's extent of his power blossomed. It was his most intense battle yet. Most of the crowd and NLC were cheering him on. He made use of several techniques and improved his Nexus Eye. After 8 hours of intense battling Moros punched him in the side, using destabilizing atoms, and tore a hole through Gaven's side, causing him to bleed out, be unable to continue, and black out--'losing'. It turns out Moros was at 1% the whole time with Gaven at 100%. After the finals, he befriended Seika, who told him and Jericho of Planet Nokai and the guru she studies under there, and that perhaps he will invite the NLC there soon. Gaven became interested. Timeskip - further training, Torin (1500-03) After the LookoutCup!, Earth was still in shambles with West City and other parts totally destroyed. Meanwhile, the Earth Presidential Election was underway--but with Thomas Dysley and Franklin Bishop's deaths (drama indeed), the liberal Rune/Qwartz ticket were the presumptive winners. Ronald Frump joined in out of no where, but was defeated easily in the election embarrassingly. Unity supported and voted for Rune's re-election, and she was successful. Gaven bought a small, one-room house in the woods outside Supreme City. From 1500 to 1503, Gaven trained very hard to perfect his efficient training method (balancing both his careers). He kindled his interest in sword and staff martial arts. He joined dojos in the city for many fighting styles and read books. He attained a new gi, based off Iaido (a sword art). Torin began personally training Gaven. His techniques were complex, fit perfectly, and were engineered specifically for him, since Gaven was weaker and not as physically-savvy as the other fighters. They formed a very close relationship. Though Gaven had never much interest in sexuality (though bi), him and Torin had strong feelings for each other. Now, Gaven was no longer a weak inexperienced fighter, and was now more or less on par with the rest of the NLC. He was more buff and physically built. With Torin's inventive help, he used machines and special engineered energies and foods. They were like mentor/apprentice. Unity - career explosion, college, movie After finishing their debut tour in August 1500, Unity took a short 2-month break, which Gaven spent training with the NLC. With the money Unity earned, Gaven could finally afford two years of college. In January 1501, Gaven enrolled and began studying at the Krayholtz College of Music, where he learned technical music composition, production, and theory. However, after the next two albums, he had enough money to finish, but did not have the time. He would gradually take classes to earn his Bachelor degree in following years. In January 1501, Unity regrouped and continued writing new material for a second album. Reaching a creative exposition, they amassed a massive catalog of songs that year. Mikael and Jace made more contributions to songwriting and would have some spotlight on this album. It would follow Jace's creative direction (theatrical-techno). Gaven was formulating and testing his own production techniques. Here We Come was released as Unity's second album on 17 May 1501. It reached #1 and stayed for a whole month. It had a more uplifting techno feel. Unity took on a 5-month tour immediately after from May to October. Their popularity was garnering extreme heights, becoming the most popular act on Earth in due time. As agreed, the third album would follow Mikael's creative direction: he favored instrumentals. The band used this as an opportunity to improve upon their music abilities. Part of the Plan was released on 8 January 1502, hitting #1 and staying for 6 weeks. It was all-instrumental. Gaven and Jace organized a string section on the album, and extended studio time. They decided not to tour to promote it, but instead begin work on their next album. The next album, All it Is (album), would be a live album from both of Unity's tours. It was released on 7 May 1502, hitting #1 for 3 weeks. With this, Unity embarked on a 9-month supertour to promote all their albums to this point. They would travel to Planet Namek as well, where they also were popular. The tour was massively successful and ended in February 1503. Immediately after their tour ended, Fahrenheit Films (popular Earth movie producer) approached Unity with the idea of starring in a movie. Accepting, Gaven, Jace, and Mikael all participated in filming for several weeks. On 3 April 1503, Part of the Plan''' was released, named after the album, meeting critical box office success, making millions. It was a comedy about three grown men that were still in school. It used music from and promoted the album of the same name. They gained a more outgoing reputation and made a lot of money--making them millionaires. After the movie, Unity took a short break from music to promote the movie and participate in other activities, including voice acting and motivational speaking. Gaven and Mikael did some work as volunteers for the Hope Special Forces, aiding their image. Neo Lookout Crew meets Lokenath Rishi (1503) Gaven, Jace, and Mikael decided to stay for 3 more days, attending a full course and getting indulged in Swaharistasi. They would also write tons of new material for their next album. When Gaven returned to Earth on August 19th, he brought with him Seika. The NLC would later cross path with Velvet again. Torin made a trip alone to Nokai after being told about it by Gaven, several days later. Swaharistasi changed Gaven's life and all his principles. He became more devoted to peace. Immediately after the Nokai ideal, Gaven adopted a strict and hardcore training regimen. He pushed himself to his absolute limit and was extremely devoted and hardworking. He developed his own fluid and efficient style. With this, he became a vegetarian. Due to not wanting to leave Earth to live on Nokai, they told Gaven of a cottage on Earth once belonging to a student. Gaven found the abandoned ancient, private magical cottage in the forests outside Central City, which he refurbished and made his own. It was perfect, picturesque, and beautiful (with ponds of purple water). His bandmates and other buddies would come as well often. Here, Gaven trained and meditated in peace. Along with his new found spiritualism, Gaven took up acid and 'feng', a psychedelic spiritual space hallucinogen. Larane Gaven met [[Larane|'''Larane]], a Spirit Human samurai and healer, on Nokai, when she was in the Yogi's group of students. They both picked the same fruit by accident. After the rest of the NLC left, Gaven stayed on Nokai for 3 days, where he and Larane actually met and became friends. She became his partner and fight opponent during tournaments, and helped teach him things, acting like his mentor (also like a mother figure, being 10 years older). He admired her beauty, soft-spokenness, and intelligence. They both felt a spark with each other. After he returned to Earth, they'd stay in contact until she eventually came to Earth. After Gaven began his relationship with Larane, he found his song influences and lyrics originating from his heart and dealing with love. Before, he had no interest in love songs because he never loved someone like that, but how he does. They also had a bit of spirit in them. They had passion. Wrath of the Underking TBA Past vengeance - aiding Torin TBA The Storyteller (album) With the insight and material they gained on Nokai, they immediately began polishing it and recording it. The band returned to Earth, recorded their material and added it to their collection for a new album. This album would signal a new phase. On 22 September 1503, The Storyteller (Songs for Those to Hear) was released. Due to issues with the label, it was only available in South and Satan City for several days. Within a week, the album was already #1 and stayed for a record 3 entire months. The album was released on several other planets throughout the Great Empire (with some requesting the album). By far, this was Unity's best-selling album, totaling over 700 million sales within a year. They were now exposed to billions of people from all over the universe, and had a much larger creative palette. It is regarded as one of the greatest fusion albums of all time. The music is very complex and each song is nearly 8 minutes. The album cranked out 4 singles, all hitting #1. The budget was also expensive, with an entire orchestra/string section being added on several songs and session musicians. "This album's lyrics are in the form of a story. The music expresses the emotion and situations the character is in. Listen to find out." explained Gaven in an interview. A tour would be difficult, as the music was complex, so they did a short 2-month tour with only some songs, at large venues. It was expensive due to hiring string sections. The group took a break and they went separate ways for the whole of 1504, living off their fortunes and spending time with their partners and families. They each wrote a mass of songs, and contacted each other for input at times. Gaven exclusively used the time to train in the Neo Lookout Crew. In January 1505, Unity played at Capitol Planet at the Am'dai Grand Theatre, making their universal breakthrough. Abilities Despite his smaller size and being less fighter-savvy, Gaven has perfected his craft of perception and energy usage. At first, he struggled and was trained by others, but soon took off on his own. He developed his own techniques and styles, perfecting an efficient training regimen. He studies a variety of martial arts (Karate, Iaido, Kendo, Krav Maga, Sambo, Kung Fu, etc.) and uses weapons (Bo's preferably) very often. Gaven has quick speed and ability to get out of situations effectively. He is intuitive and perceptive, good at making use of what he has. Though he has a shy personality, in battle, he assumes an aggressive leadership role. His biggest trainers are Jericho and Torin. Currently he is studying and learning magic. Attacks *Basic Ki abilities *'Telepathy' *'Kamehameha' *'Kiai' - a powerful wave of force *'Starlight Cannon' - his first original move, Gaven prepares and exercises a special reserve of Ki in him during battle. Releasing tightly condensed amounts of Ki with the fire and roar of a comet, it can easy burst through an opponent's as well as damage any shields/barriers. Stars flicker around the target, reflecting the beam onto them from different directions, making it hard to dodge. It also gathers light energy from nearby stars, thus its name. *'Conquer' - a technique that utilizes Gaven's Ki as subordinate (inferior) to an opponents', so when their ki tries to overcome his, his explodes back at them after finding a weakpoint, cancelling both their attacks in mid air. *'Flame Fingers' - Gaven forms small flames of energy on his fingers, then blows on them, sending them quick and sharply forward to the opponent. With this, he can supplement flames into his aura to damage his opponents in close combat. *'Asamoku Shield' - A solid transparent durable shield of energy that doesn't conduct electricity and easily deflects minor blast. It has small particles of magic within it so it can deflect magic in small quantities. *'Energy Vessel '- Gaven uses or creates an object that energy flows in and out of like a system, that he can cycle and purify his energy through. So if he is absorbing energy, it goes through the vessel. It can work the other way around, if he sends energy (like an attack), it goes through the vessel, which can optimize and is closer range to the target (to ensure he hits them). *'Speedy' - Gaven runs around his opponent in a circle, getting gradually faster, building speed he converts to kinetic energy. Soon, he becomes difficult to fire blasts at due to his extremely fast speed. He can attack or fire at the target while he is running, and also prevent them from escaping. *'Ballistic Bo '- spinning his bo staff with extreme speed, he can send ki or magic into it and make shards and bullets fling everywhere at high speeds *'Spitshine' - Gaven spits special concentrated energy or magic darts at intense speeds and are very resistant to gravity changes. They are locked to opponent and follow them. *'Free Bird' - creating a 3D grid of the battlefield, after leaving small magic 'dots' scattered around in the air, he can instantly teleport to the dots without speed factor. *'Matter warp' - Gaven can, with telepathy, take any form of matter and warp it into whatever shape he wishes, including body armor for protection. *'Packaging' - A magic ball he throws that explodes, with a variety of different blasts within it (ex. fire and a kiai). *'Smells like Warrior Spirit -' *'Help! - '''in tight situations, Gaven releases a massive Kiai (from within his whole body) from all sides then sends a large energy signal requesting aid or energy to other fighters. *'All You Need is Magic - ' *'Light My Fire/Rage - When Gaven is hit or damaged by a massive energy wave, some of the energy attaches to him and he forms it into an immensely powerful purple flame ball that he flicks and causes extreme damage. *'''Magic Interlock - *'High eighth note' - Techniques *'Equillibrum' - Gaven can calm and balance his mind. It is very strong against psychic/mental attacks and he can spot out illusions easier. It also works for his body, wherein every move he makes is with great precision/accuracy. He can also use bio-thermokinesis to maintain/manipulate his body temperature (making him effectively unphased by temp. changes). **Perfect conditioning - with his studies under the Yogi, he has learned to mold his body into perfect shape and form. He can dislocate any joint. *'Hardskin/Durability' - his skin is strengthened/thickened, with more stabilized atoms (and can increase stabilization). He can also harden his skin to that of rock, using energy and stabilization. It is harder to penetrate or stab (the area is filled with atoms) and his his durability to physical attacks is extremely high. He can also touch things and cause atoms to stabilize where he touched on them. *'Healing' - activating cells within Gaven's body, increasing his speed of cellular functions. If Gaven uses life-force to induce the acceleration, it can even reactivate dead cells, bypassing the need for cellular division. He can also heal others using magic. *'Absolute Constant Velocity' - Gaven can make anything (such as energy blasts) move at a constant speed, relative of the gravity of the area. *'Neo' Nexus Eye - taught to him by Neki. It can drastically enhance his perception and prediction of moves (he can read and measure his opponent's energy output in milliseconds). **Stage 1 - 1.25x power boost **Stage 2 - 1.5x power boost *'Body Conversion' - The ability to replace his body into solid things within sight such as rubber, wood, dirt, metal, etc. (like swapping quickly) *'Running on Empty '- Gaven cuts his energy supply by 99%, sending it into his Bo (or another vessel). He fights with/utilizes the 1% remaining, and takes small amounts of energy from the vessel as he fights, so he never has too much at once (helpful around energy absorbers). Weapons *'Bo Staff '- Gaven found an interest in fighting with staffs and Bo's, and uses them a lot in battle. He also collects them in varieties. He uses a form of magic to extend and shrink his bo's like a power pole. There are secret compartments in it. His signature bo is made of teak wood and enhanced with spiritual energy. *'Swords' - generally, Katanas and Sais. He is a 3rd dan in Iaido and also studies Kendo. He has trained under Leohart to perfect his blade skills. Instruments Guitar Gaven's main instrument is the guitar, typically an acoustic, but also plays electric. He is a self-taught master at the instrument, learning by ear, and was later classically trained. His first guitar, which he still uses, he named Layla. His influences come from a variety of musicians of all genres, classical and rock. Gaven's music with the guitar is a blend of both, along with many other styles (which he was introduced to with Unity). He prefers and recommends many types of guitars, and also filmed his own guitar lesson series. He is recognized as one of the greatest guitarists of all time. Piano Along with his guitar, Gaven also learned to master the piano by ear, but also received classical training later on. A large portion of his work featured piano and keyboard. Gaven also learned to play the organ. He studied music theory (pitches, scales, modes, chords, keys, intervals, rhythm, harmony, etc) deeply, which he believes is detrimental to mastering any instrument, especially the piano. Other Other instruments Gaven was proficient and trained in are drums, the theremin, xylophone, the sitar, and many more. He has shown talent in being able to learn to play virtually any instrument in a short time just by messing with it for a while. Through production, he can engineer a guitar to sound like any instrument as well (to avoid learning hundreds of different physical ones). Gallery Gaven2.jpg Gaven4.png| Gaven5.gif Gaven.jpg| Gaven2-0.jpg Gaven7.jpg Gaven6-0.jpg| Elton.jpg| Gaven8.jpg| Gaven9.jpg| Gaven10.jpg| Gaven11.jpg| Gaven13.jpg| Gaven14.jpg| Gaven15.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!